Spitsy
Spitsy is a dog owned by Mr. Eustis, and described as "the ultimate dog nerd" by Nate. He is frequently visited by Nate, as he wants a dog, but his dad will not buy him one. Spitsy is part French Poodle. Background Physical Appearance Spitsy is slender and is covered in brown hair. He is shown to have a bowl around his head and he always wears a purple sweater with a bone imprint because "he thinks it makes him look like a canine supermodel." Personality Spitsy is different from other dogs, as he likes to watch figure skating with Ellen, Nate's sister, he plays go fish instead of playing fetch, he gets bullied by squirrels and he likes cats, including Francis Pope's cat, Pickles. Apart from his fear of squirrels, it is also said that he has several unusual phobias. Such fears include postmen and sports balls. He does something intelligent on occasion; for instance, he once helped Francis and Teddy Ortiz to ambush Nate in a snowball fight. According to Nate, Spitsy also eats his own poop. He likes watching shows like My Little Pony, The View and That's so Raven Biography Early Life Spitsy was born in a litter of 7 puppies. He was separated from his mother when he was around 8 weeks old. On a drive one day, Mr. Eustis, Nate Wright's neighbor, picked up Spitsy who apparently had his head stuck in a milk carton. While Nate was preparing to sell wall hangings, Spitsy pounces on him and begins licking him without mercy. Finally, Mr. Eustis intervenes and orders Spitsy to disengage. Mr. Eustis agrees to buy a wall hanging, which Nate speculated could be the result of Spitsy's assault. A few days later, Mr. Eustis learned that Nate means to raise money, and hires him to walk Spitsy for him. Unfortunately, Spitsy located Pickles and rushes for her, causing a frantic Nate to receive a black eye when he crashed into a tree. Meanwhile, the leash came loose and Spitsy and Pickles hung out for about an hour until Nate finds the two of them and angrily drags Spitsy home. When Mr. Eustis finds out about this, he pays Nate to paint his fence. Abilities Unlike most dogs, Spitsy can knit and he knows how to play the harp. He once rode a skateboard, indicating his stamina and balance. Relationships Pickles Essentially, Pickles is Spitsy's soulmate. Nate Wright Nate usually walks Spitsy for Mr. Eustis. Nate has also dissed Spitsy to be somewhat weird; most notable to him is the latter's attraction to cats, especially Pickles. He has also expressed annoyance that Spitsy wears a ridiculous shirt everywhere, prefers Go-Fish over playing fetch, and enjoys watching figure skating with Ellen. His walks with Spitsy almost always lead to disaster. Gallery Spitsy on a leash..PNG Spitsy.gif Spitsy sitting on a tree.PNG Spitsy having a tea party with 8 cats.PNG|Spitsy having a tea party Spitsy licking a stop sign.PNG Big Nate comic strip dated May 31 2015.PNG _20150829_013051.JPG Rimage.jpg _20151229_012757.JPG|Spitsy reading. _20151229_012722.JPG Behind the Scenes * He likes to play "Go Fish". * He gets bullied by squirrels. * He has a crush on Pickles, a cat. Category:Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:Friends of Nate Category:Males Category:The Wright Family Category:Short Category:Neutrals Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Mammals Category:Individuals Category:Slight friends with Nate